


Behind Closed Doors

by Sailorbiscuit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Hanzo, Creampie, Is Best Hanzo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorbiscuit/pseuds/Sailorbiscuit
Summary: Waking up next to Hanzo Shimada had to be one of the most beautiful things Jesse McCree ever had the pleasure of viewing.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> hello! unbeta'd like all my stuff is!  
> i haven't abandoned MM! Chapter 4 is in the works! I just have a lot with school... art school is hard.
> 
> i just REALLY wanted to write porn... i have another version of this that's a lot kinkier but i'm way too embarrassed to post it... maybe someday

Waking up next to Hanzo Shimada had to be one of the most beautiful things Jesse McCree ever had the pleasure of viewing. Hanzo almost always awoke before he did, but after a long week long mission, the poor man must have been tired. To be fair, he wasn’t surprised in the least that the elder Shimada was still sleeping. The night before, Hanzo had barged into McCree’s room late into the night with no more than a kiss before demanding to go to sleep. That and some harsh words about why McCree wasn’t at the hanger and was instead in bed when the team had arrived back early without a word, despite the fact that it was 2:39 in the morning and Hanzo had only tried to message him on his com. Which, even Hanzo knew McCree never checked.

Regardless, Hanzo’s peaceful sleeping face was almost as beautiful as when he smiled and McCree did not want to ruin the moment for anything in this world, but he probably should. The man had a strict schedule for his daily routine whenever he was back on base. He had the tendency to get a bit ornery when it was disrupted by something other than a mission or his brother. Though, maybe McCree would be lucky and it’d still be pretty early in the morning and they could just relax for a while longer like this.

Unfortunately, McCree was never lucky. He carefully glanced over Hanzo to look at the bright red numbers on his wall clock. 10:27 am. Shit. He suppressed a groan, trying carefully not to wake Hanzo just yet. Usually the archer is up, has eaten, run morning laps, and is already at the shooting range by 8:30. He definitely had called McCree lazy more than once for wanting Hanzo to stay in bed and just cuddle a little more. Though he knew damn well that Hanzo loved it. Why else would he have shown up in the middle of the night?

“Hey Sweet pea, you’ll be real mad at me if I let you sleep any longer. C’mon, s’time to get up,” McCree cooed in his scratchy morning voice, gently shaking Hanzo’s shoulder.

The slightly smaller man barely stirred as McCree shook his arm in a feeble attempt to wake him up. It was unfamiliar, being woken up with gentle love instead of a blaring alarm or the hardship of life not letting him sleep for more than few moments. It was even more unfamiliar not to wake up as soon as he was touched, but instead to slowly come to. Hanzo could definitely say it wasn’t an entirely unwelcome way to begin the morning, however.

He didn’t bother to completely open his eyes at first, just letting out a soft groan and stretching himself out slightly. When he finally did, he turned his head over to see McCree with a dopey grin on his face. He turned his head back over to the clock on the wall, groaning again once he realized just how much he had overslept.

“Good morning, Jesse,” Hanzo said softly, turning his entire body to face McCree. He smiled gently and the cowboy’s eyes looked like they glossed over with pure infatuation. “It appears that we, or at least, I overslept… though perhaps after that mission it was well deserved. For me anyway.”

“You can bet your ass it was deserved! You were damn near radio silent till you came bustin’ into this mornin’, you know how worried I was?” McCree whined, cupping Hanzo’s face. He sighed and kissed the archer’s nose, whose precious little smile had faded into a frown.

“Yes, but it was a success. Now I should probably arise, I am already very late for practice.” Hanzo tried moving himself, only to be locked in McCree’s arms who felt like they had absolutely zero intention of letting him go.

“That or we could stay in bed and make up for the week you wasn’t in it with me,” McCree said with a grin, peppering Hanzo’s neck and cheek with kisses. McCree had absolutely no qualms about spending the entire day in bed, he’s done it before and it only makes it oh so sweeter when he is with his precious archer. Though said archer definitely did not look privy to the idea of it.

McCree’s first instinct was definitely to kiss that long face away, until he smelled his own morning breath and pulled away. He could definitely tell that Hanzo caught a whiff of it as well if the look on his face was anything to go by. What a mood killer.

“Alright, maybe on second thought we could brush our teeth then move onto somethin’ a lil more fun,” He joked, slipping over Hanzo to get off the bed. He had kind of forgotten he’d went to bed completely naked the previous night, which actually to be fair wasn’t entirely uncharacteristic. He tended to put at least boxers recently as of late in order to be decent and all that. That and the one time he answered the door without anything on and poor Genji and Hana were outside. He still can’t look at the poor girl the same after he saw her face.

Also last night was just… lonely so to speak.

“You are being very hopeful that anything will be happening whatsoever,” Hanzo purred, watching McCree walk over to the attached half bathroom in all of the private dorms. He looked down at himself almost immediately, making sure that he was indeed clothed. Which, thank heavens, he was. He was sporting one of the black tactical undershirts and one of McCree’s various pairs of ratty sweatpants that were probably strewn on the floor when he came in. “We should not shirk off out responsibilities like this, though. We need to keep in peak performance should something happen.”

“Look, you practice damn near every day and so do I. You can afford to take a few moments off, now come over here and brush your teeth,” McCree replied sternly, flipping on the dim yellow light above the mirror. He picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste and ignored anything else the other man had grumbled until he bothered to get out of bed.

“Fine, I suppose you are right,” Hanzo mumbled, stalking his way into the tiny bathroom with McCree. There was barely enough room for the two of them and certainly not enough for both of them to look in the mirror. Though, after plenty of times of Hanzo intruding in on McCree’s bathroom, he knew well enough to move over so the archer could look at himself just after he spit out his toothpaste.

His hair was all over and the carefully applied eyeliner was smeared down the side of his face. He could only frown as he leaned down to splash some cold water in his face in a weak attempt to wake himself up. He was in the process of shoving his own toothbrush that he kept in McCree’s quarters when the man in question bumped his hip.

“Have I ever told you that you’re the most beautiful I man I ever did meet? ‘Cause if I haven’t, I haven’t been treatin’ you right,” McCree flirted with toothy grin. It was a rare treat to see a disheveled Hanzo that wasn’t all mucked up from battle. The man kept himself in very high regards and rarely left his room without making sure not a hair was out of place. Hell, he even looked immaculate on his way in and out of the communal showers. How that was even possible was beyond McCree’s comprehension.

“I believe you tell me that every time we are alone,” Hanzo quipped, spitting out his own toothpaste into the small sink and attempting to clean the eyeliner off his cheek. “Though, I can say it does not come unappreciated.”

It didn’t take long after for McCree to instantly jump Hanzo again, kissing all over. He started with his greying temples, down his neck then back up for an actual kiss. His nose, cheeks, ears, corner of his eyes, nothing was left unloved by the cowboy. Hanzo would never understand the man’s fascination with showering him with such affections. He himself definitely did not deserve them, but Hanzo wished he wasn’t so conservative with his mannerisms to give the one who truly deserved them repayment.

Eventually, enough was enough and Hanzo turned his head and caught McCree just before he could kiss him anywhere else and forced their lips together with a cheeky grin. He ran his hands up McCree’s chest before resting them on his face, thumbs rubbing his cheekbones idly.

“Is there something I can help you with? Because we do need to get dressed and get going.” Hanzo had pulled himself away from the puppy-eyed man, who definitely looked just as sad as Hanzo felt doing so. McCree definitely had some convincing to do to get Hanzo to unwind for once in his life.

“Baby. Honey. Sugar. Darlin’. Apple of my _eye_ , would it really just kill us if we just spent another hour or two makin’ up for the week? Just me and you, alone in this wonderful abode I call mi casa. We can train later and I’ll even make it up to you with makin’ flapjacks anytime you want for the next month,” He moaned, wrapping his arms around Hanzo in order to not let him step out of the bathroom. “C’mon, I’ll make it real worth your while!”

“Who was to say I was even going to come visit you during the week?” Hanzo scoffed but his ears were definitely red.

“Cause if you wasn’t in my room I’d be in your’s. Though I know you like my hallway cause it be just me and Ana down here. You can be as loud as you want. Also we ain’t spent a night apart with both of us on base in a real long time, babe,” McCree whispered, nibbling on Hanzo’s ear. “What do you say? Just for me?”

Hanzo sighed. He really did have training to do today, but McCree was probably right. A few hours off would do no harm. Genji had told him several times over that he needed to relax. Take a walk down on the beach. But, he hated the beach. Play cards with them on Thursdays. The rec room was loud and he wasn’t partial to gambling. Get shitfaced in a non-depressing way. No. So this couldn’t hurt, right?

“Mmm… Fine. But you better make it worth my time. My time is not cheap,” Hanzo growled, pulling McCree’s head down into a hard kiss that quickly divulged into McCree pressing him into the bathroom wall. Hanzo adored the taste the spiciness of McCree’s cinnamon toothpaste, a nice contrast to the cool mint filling his own mouth. He nipped at McCree’s bottom lip, hoping to rouse the already excited man.

But sweet Jesus anything Hanzo did could get McCree absolutely ecstatic. He could literally not think of a better way to start the day than how it seemed to be going. After a few more nips, McCree gave an experimental thrust against Hanzo. It managed to elicit soft moan from Hanzo, which definitely was unfair considering the amount of clothes he was wearing compared to McCree. Sure, he’s the one who chose to sleep naked but it still wasn’t fair.

McCree spent no time running his hands up Hanzo’s chest and sending that black shirt out into the bedroom. He palmed at Hanzo’s chest, moving his head down to take one of his nipples into his mouth. He knew exactly how to rile the archer up, and boy howdy did his playing with that chest help. McCree ran the flat of his tongue one more time across the pebbled nub, before taking a soft bite on it.

Hanzo had begun softly panting as soon as the shirt was taken off and those hands were on his chest. He hated just how easily McCree could get him undone. No one had ever treated him with such love and care. In the past it always just to get this edge off, but McCree made it feel like so much more.

“God, you taste so nice, baby. Wanna eat you up, gonna make you feel so good,” McCree groaned moving back up to Hanzo’s neck and licking it. His hands wandered down Hanzo’s side to his ass, forcing Hanzo closer to McCree’s hardening erection.

“If you’re so intent on that, hurry up and get these clothes off me,” Hanzo hissed. He pushed himself forward and lead McCree back into kissing him, hands pressed to the small of his back. He didn’t like playing coy in times like this.

But goddamn did McCree love when Hanzo started to get bossy. He let the other man drag the two of them back into kissing and pawing at each other. Right now though, it was McCree’s turn to lead and give Hanzo the best morning he’s probably ever had, as so far McCree’s definitely was. With some careful maneuvering, McCree managed to slip the baggy sweatpants off Hanzo’s legs. He was sporting a fairly decent and delicious looking erection through those grey boxers.

“Sweet heavens above I swear every time I look at you, you get more gorgeous,” McCree groaned between kisses, palming Hanzo’s crotch.

“Your compliments are far from humbling, Jesse,” Hanzo whispered into the kisses, pulling McCree out of the bathroom and back onto the bed. He pulled himself down and sprawled out, inky black hair haloing around his head while McCree just stared from the edge. He looked like a literal angel and here he was, laying on McCree’s bed. What the hell had he done in this life to deserve this?

Then, something sparked in McCree. As much as he loved staring at those strong, bulging muscles over every inch of Hanzo’s body, he did promise the archer to make the morning perfect. He knelt back down, straddling Hanzo and looking at him with a dumb love struck grin. He could visualize everything he wanted to do to Hanzo. Ravish him and make him cum over and over. Ride him silly. Tie him up with his own ribbon and edge him till he goes insane. So many options.

“Take a picture, it will last longer. Or are you planning on doing something?” Hanzo grumbled, tapping the bed. “I do not like to wait.”

“Oh definitely, now why don’t you lay up there against the head of my bed, sugar?” McCree asks in a fairly demanding way, not willing to accept ‘no’ as an answer. Hanzo was quick to shimmy himself up to the headboard and McCree moved himself in between Hanzo’s legs, kissing and nipping at the inside of his thighs, slowly working his way down his legs.

McCree could definitely tell that Hanzo liked being submissive every once in a while. He had expressed before during his time in the Yakuza, he very rarely had the opportunity to unwind and just… be taken care of in a way that did not feel forced. Touches that didn’t have the impending threat of loss of wages or death should they be done improperly. Every gentle and caring touch gave Hanzo gooseflesh and McCree absolutely reveled in it. Though, he knew Hanzo definitely did not like to be kept waiting. He might like being pampered, but that spoiled brat of a yakuza boss’s son was still in his blood.

“Hurry yourself up,” Hanzo huffed, moving his foot to press it into McCree’s face. “Take this underwear off of me and get moving. I’ve waited long enough.”

McCree just let out a silent laugh, kissing the bottom of Hanzo’s bare foot. Yeah, he definitely did not like to be kept waiting and McCree definitely did not want to keep him waiting.

“So impatient this mornin’ ain’t you?” McCree chuckled, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Hanzo’s underwear and tugging them down. His erection sprung out and McCree could see the tiniest bit of pre-cum pearling at the tip of it. McCree couldn’t resist himself to not immediately wrap his lips around the head of Hanzo’s cock, lapping it up.

Hanzo looked like he was about to say something, but all that came out was a tiny gasp along with forcing his hands into McCree’s shaggy hair. This only pushed him further down McCree’s throat, which was definitely not in the cowboy’s plan. When he tried to pull of Hanzo, he was met with a bit of resistance until the archer finally gave in. McCree made his way up Hanzo’s chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses up while his hands trailed just behind him. He stopped at Hanzo’s collarbone, but left his hands to message as his plush chest.

Hanzo’s stoic expression had begun to crack as soon as McCree ran his thumbs over his pebbled nipples. He silently cursed at himself for how sensitive he was, but he would be lying if Hanzo didn’t say he loved it. Though he knew his cowboy wouldn’t stop there, no instead McCree pushed himself back into the crook of Hanzo’s neck and licked and nibbled on his earlobe. Hanzo could feel McCree’s hesitation not to go down to his neck and bite and suck as hard as he could.

“N-no marks, Jesse,” He said with a stuttered breath. McCree knew this rule well. Moments like these were secret. No one could know about them. Well, that was Hanzo’s wish anyway. If McCree could choose he’d shout it from the top of the point and kiss Hanzo every chance he got, but he only wanted what Hanzo wanted out of this.

“I know, I know,” McCree purred, biting at Hanzo’s ear. “There’s just so much I wanna do to you this morning, babe.”  
            “Then how about you start doing them or I will leave and have my way with myself in my own room?” Hanzo threatened. It was fairly empty, McCree could tell, but he didn’t want to piss Hanzo off any more than he already had.

“I just wanna take care of you, make sure you feel real good. Can’t rush these things but if you _insist_ I can try and go a lil faster,” McCree grumbled, putting on emphasis with a particularly firm squeeze. “’Sides, we can’t do nothin’ in your room anyway. Ya whip out your dick and get one pull before the whole hallway can hear you, sugar. You know Genj’ and Lena are down there and both them got real good ears.”

“Stop being so crude and get yourself moving, cowboy.”

 McCree pulled himself away from Hanzo and dug through the nightstand drawer for the definitely-more-empty-than-when-Hanzo-left bottle of lube. He pulled it out with a tiny noise of triumph before placing himself right between Hanzo’s legs again. He was looking away with a definite blush from being called out for how loud he can get.

The archer could say whatever he wanted to, but McCree knows damn well that Hanzo loves it when he takes his sweet ass time. When he milks every last sound. When he edges him so hard it feels like the world was about to end. Still though, the thought of Hanzo up and leaving wasn’t exactly where he wanted to end this morning.

The lube was cool on his fingers, but McCree really paid no mind to it as he inserted his middle finger into Hanzo’s hole and started gently pumping. That’s when McCree finally knew he had Hanzo where he wanted him, as a long moan escaped his lips. He took less time than he probably should have before sticking in another finger and scissoring. It was definitely worth it if Hanzo’s panting was anything to go by.

McCree grinned and slunk himself down to kiss Hanzo’s thighs again, all while still pumping his fingers in and out. He took one quick glance up at Hanzo, who was watching down at McCree with a flushed face, before flashing a smug smile and taking Hanzo’s cock right back into his mouth. Another gasp that melted into a moan was like music to McCree’s ears. He continued lazily sucking on Hanzo, periodically popping off to look at the man that now had his head faced away from McCree and was panting heavily. He slipped a third finger in and began crook them around, looking for that little bundle of nerves.

Hanzo arched his back and eyes shot wide open as soon as McCree hit his prostate. The stimulation was glorious and if he kept this up, there was no way in hell that Hanzo was going to last very long. Though, McCree had absolutely no intentions of speeding any of this process up. No, he continued to take it slow and extract every possible sound out of Hanzo that he could. He bucked deep into McCree’s throat at one point, causing him to cough and strike Hanzo’s prostate a little harder than before by sheer accident.

“Jesse- I’m- I’m going to-” Hanzo didn’t even have the chance to finish before McCree completely pulled himself off and out of Hanzo. He still felt like he was on the border of orgasm, but McCree certainly was not about to let that happen yet.

“I’m sorry, what was that, Han?” McCree asked with a shit eating grin, pressing his hand firmly at the base of Hanzo’s dick to make sure he isn’t going to cum just yet. He slipped his fingers back in, continuing to scissor but always stopping just shy of the man’s prostate. McCree wasn’t exactly a… poorly endowed man so he had to make sure Hanzo was ready even if it meant torturing him for even longer.

“Alright though, just lemme just grab a condom and then we can have a real good time, alright?” McCree whispered, pulling his fingers out of Hanzo completely and wiping them on the bed sheets.

Hanzo did not let him get too far before he grabbed McCree’s wrist and pulling him close for a kiss. He could taste himself on McCree’s lips and he could feel his dick twitch in excitement. The look of confusion on McCree’s face was golden. He was under the impression that Hanzo wanted this now and waiting wasn’t an option-

“No condom this morning. I want all of you inside of me,” Hanzo hissed. He knew that McCree was never one to say no to bareback, no matter how rarely they did it. It was generally safer and much easier to clean up with one on, but this morning he cared more about feeling good than how easy it was going to be for McCree to clean this entire mess up.

“You sure, sweetheart?” Was all McCree would get out before that adorable death glare that Hanzo liked to use to threaten people was shot his way. That look hadn’t worked on McCree in a very long time. “Alright then, anything for you sweetcheeks.”

McCree reached over for the lube and poured a generous amount into his hand and slicked himself up. The temptation to continue jerking himself off to the way Hanzo looked alone was strong, but the thought how just how gorgeous he was about to look absolutely stuffed full kept McCree going.

He lined himself up with Hanzo’s entrance, before pushing it probably faster than he should have. All the slow preparation must have been worth it, as he slid in with ease and Hanzo’s tight muscles relaxing around him. McCree shut his eyes when he bottomed out, reveling in just how great Hanzo felt wrapped around his cock. He gripped onto Hanzo’s hips soft enough to hopefully not bruise, though he definitely doubted that.

With that, he began thrusting slowly. Slow, like everything else he’d been trying to do today. He wanted to drag out moments like these as long as possible, as Hanzo made it extremely difficult to monopolize his time like this. Hanzo had kept himself extremely busy since arriving on base. Though, he can’t say he minded too much. McCree at least knows that he’s the one person allowed to make Hanzo feel this good and he never wanted him to forget that, even if he couldn’t let everyone else know.

All it took was a few soft pumps on Hanzo’s prostate before his back arched, and he let out a particularly loud moan. His entire body tingled and he could see stars, but he didn’t cum. He kept moving his hips in a broken sync with McCree, who was trying his best to help Hanzo through what he could only assume was a try orgasm.

“ _I can’t wait any longer… I’m going to cum!”_  Hanzo cried out in Japanese. He continued to move his hips, but was only met with McCree’s slight hesitation. “ _It feels so good…_ Keep going, Jesse. _Faster. Don’t stop._ ”

McCree was definitely surprised that Hanzo had orgasmed that quickly, it felt even better around his dick. But the best thing was Hanzo’s gorgeous red face. He’d come undone so fast, gasping and begging and the sound of his voice and the rolling of his hips were anything to go by. It was a stunning contrast to that perfect poker face that Hanzo flaunted so often and McCree was the only one who got to see it. He thrust in a bit harder, just to make sure that Hanzo is definitely wanting more over stimulation even though he’s certain Hanzo would say something if he didn’t.

Figuring that it’ll probably wind up murdering both of them if he didn’t continue, McCree continued pumping himself with a faster pace into Hanzo. He drank up every moan, gasp, and small sound that Hanzo made. It was like making love to angel.

“God, you’re so good for me baby,” McCree started to babble. “Love the way you beg. And those sounds? Goddamnit, honey, those sounds you’re makin’ for me are the best I’ve ever heard.”

He continued babbling away while lifting up Hanzo’s leg in hopes for better access. McCree swore to god he could die a happy man right here just listening to all the noises Hanzo was making, that was, until they stopped. McCree looked back down at Hanzo, who had his fist buried into his mouth in order to muffle out the moans. He took his free hand, the one not propping up Hanzo’s leg, and pinned his wrist down to the bed.

“I wanna hear you.” Was all McCree gave him.

The slow pace had completely disappeared now, replaced with something that was actually up to par with being fucked. The sounds Hanzo made every time McCree pushed a little deeper went straight to his dick. He could tell Hanzo was holding back, trying to keep quiet, but the pace was doing a number on him.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps outside of his door. The thrusts slowed to a halt as he turned his head to look at the door. Hanzo had just as much shock and fear on his face as McCree assumed he himself had. The red lock light was on, thank fuck, but who was even wandering around in the hallway? Sure, Ana’s room was across the way but she generally left him alone.

Whatever, it was probably nothing. After McCree decided that the person outside in the hallway was not coming to get him, he continued his thrusts. He didn’t want to wait until the person outside went away, not when he had the most perfect being on edge underneath him. Though, Hanzo definitely wasn’t as convinced. He looked ready to bite hard enough down on his bottom lip to draw blood, if only to not make a noise to not alert the person outside the door.

Which, much to both of their dismay, actually did happen.

There was a soft knock on the door before a familiar voice came through the door.

“Hey McCree, you alive in there? I hear something but I was just wondering if you had seen my brother. He came home from a mission last night and he wasn’t in his room or in the shooting grounds. It is very unlike him.”

 _Genji._ Shit.

McCree’s eyes bugged out as soon as Genji started talking. He knew Hanzo was loud but he hadn’t expected anyone to hear them. He slowed down the thrusts to a slow rock, a small mercy to both Hanzo and McCree so that they did not get discovered in such a… compromising situation. At least the door was locked though, so unless Athena betrayed him, they were safe for now.

But of course it had to be fucking _Genji._ Out of every person on the damn team, it had to be the brother of the man he was currently balls deep in.

“I’m awake yeah but I’m kinda busy with some paperwork that I never did. Ain’t seen Hanzo anywhere though,” McCree tries to blurt out as casually as he can, definitely not sounding extremely convincing. “Just woke up and I think I’m gonna take a s-shower before goin’ and gettin’ breakfast… or lunch or whatever time it is then gonna get to training. Maybe he’s sleepin’?”

McCree could only hope that Genji would take that answer as he continued grinding right into Hanzo, who definitely was glaring at him but he was still enjoying himself more than he probably should. The thought crossed McCree’s mind for a split second that perhaps Hanzo was an exhibitionist. Wouldn’t surprise him.

“McCree I’ve known you for long enough that you saying you’re doing paperwork _definitely_ does not mean you’re doing paperwork. What are you doing in there? You being nasty or something?” Genji joked, rapping on the door a few more times. “C’mon out here and help me find my brother. You two seem to be friends enough to know where he might be.”

McCree stopped thrusting at this point, totally blanched. Hanzo was basically snarling as Genji continued to have a fucking conversation outside of McCree’s door while they were having sex. Seriously? Hanzo knew better than to have agreed to this. He should be at the range right now-

The cease in thrusting didn’t last long and McCree slammed into Hanzo, aiming straight for his prostate and he coughed out a moan that was definitely loud enough to Genji to hear.

“Holy shit, are you watching porn? Are you seriously jacking off? Oh my god- I’m leaving,” Genji yelled in disgust. Well, at least that seemed to work, even if McCree basically embarrassed himself beyond belief in front of Genji. He’ll take the slack for it later. Hanzo was more than excited to hear about this later on.

“Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. I thought he was never gonna leave,” McCree stammered. At least they’d known each other for long enough that Genji is just going to torment him for a while and not mentally scar the poor kid. A quick look down at Hanzo though, shows that the fucker is laughing at him. At least he didn’t look as mad as he did just moments before, a silver lining to a crock of shit. But right now, he wanted to wipe that damn smirk off Hanzo’s face.

“Don’t think I forgot about what we was doin’ though.” McCree slammed full speed back into the hard pace he had set for himself before hard. He was all too happy to turn his embarrassment and slight frustration into harder thrusts just to watch Hanzo’s face shift dramatically back to that pleasure filled wonder.

After a few minutes of intense fucking, McCree began to lose his own rhythm. His hips were starting to ache, he wasn’t as young as he used to be, but he could also feel the heat pooling in his stomach. Hanzo definitely could too, if the soft and drawn out “Jesse” was anything to go by. That’s when McCree released his grip on Hanzo’s wrist and moved it straight down onto the base of Hanzo’s cock. He didn’t press hard enough to be painful, but too hard to prevent Hanzo from cumming.

“You can’t cum yet, sweetheart. Not till I say so,” He smirked, hair falling down to his eyes. He wasn’t going to be joking around when he said he wanted to milk every last moment of Hanzo, even his orgasm. He’d be the biggest liar on the planet if he said he didn’t love every second he got from torturing Hanzo.

Though Hanzo wasn’t the sort of man to beg, well, not willingly. He grimaced when McCree wrapped his hand firmly around his member, a moan slipping between his lips. He was so close and there was no way McCree was going to let him cum at this rate. He groaned and managed to spill out some slurred Japanese, which he wasn’t even entirely sure nor cared if McCree even understood it.

“Jesse… _I’m so close… please,_ ” Hanzo gasped, not realizing just how much he sounded like he was begging. And honestly, that was all McCree wanted to hear. He removed his hand and continued thrusting into Hanzo, his rhythm completely gone and just erratic. He could only last a few more thrusts before cumming inside Hanzo. He continued to move, not willing to pull out until Hanzo came as well.

“Cum for me, baby. That’s it. I got you,” McCree slurred, trying to deliberately hit Hanzo’s prostate with the messy jerks of his hips.

Finally, the overstimulation was enough and the pressure finally released with Hanzo. He felt warmth filling up inside him and he finally gave in. He came harder than he had in a long time with a sound so sinful that he would deny he ever made it. He could barely focus on anything besides McCree’s face as the thrusts began to stop. McCree would never get over how incredible Hanzo looked when he came. It was simply beyond beautiful.

Both of them were panting and McCree just waited there for a moment, as though he really did not want to pull out of Hanzo. They just felt so perfect together in that moment and honestly, they’d both be lying if they felt it wasn’t true the majority of the time. But finally McCree pulled out once he saw just how uncomfortable Hanzo was looking. A mixture of cum and lube trickled out of him so sinfully that McCree wished he could have taken a picture.

In relative silence, aside from the heavy breathing, McCree stood up and headed into his small bathroom. Hanzo simply slipped back down the bed and sighed at the unpleasant feeling of cum on his stomach and now smeared on his back from what had dripped onto the sheets. He closed his eyes and buried the side of his face into McCree’s smoke laden pillow. The afterglow was absolutely fantastic, but all Hanzo wanted to do at this point was wash himself.

“You doin’ alright?” McCree had returned with a damp cloth and was sitting on the side of the bed, slowly running the warm fabric along Hanzo’s stomach.

“This is not the first time I have taken you, Jesse.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“If you’re talking about the thing that happened with Genji, cease. It is your problem, not mine,” Hanzo huffed, opening his eyes and turning his head to face McCree.

“Alright, sweet pea… Let’s get you cleaned up and then I owe you a little bit more cuddlin’ before we go to breakfast.”

 

\---

 

The two of them finally left the room around two hours, several kisses, and a blowjob each later. Hanzo left first, making his way to his room so that he could run to the shower. McCree left shortly thereafter, both ignoring each other once they got to the communal showers. Like this morning never happened.

They did walk into the cafeteria together, which was empty save for Genji, Angie, Fareeha, and Zenyatta all sitting at a table in the corner. All of them seemed to be engrossed enough in a conversation not to notice, until McCree made the godawful mistake of kicking one of the chairs in which they all looked over.

“I see you’ve come out of hiding, McCree and found my brother,” Genji grumbled. He did not sound happy. “Where was he?”

“Like I figured, Genj’ he was sleepin’” McCree halfheartedly replied while Hanzo continued to walk through the cafeteria into the kitchen. “He had a long mission and deserved the rest.”

“If you say so.”

McCree rolled his eyes and followed Hanzo into the kitchen, where the two of them prepared their own respective meals. It wasn’t anything too outrageous, there were very limited fresh supplies on base and most of the meals were nearly expired military ration packs from the old dispatch unit storage. Eggs, toast, somewhat questionable leftover rice and fish from the grocer not too far off base. Tea, coffee. But at least it was food.

When the pair made their way back out, the only person that was still left sitting at the table was Genji. Who, even with his face mask on, definitely seemed pissed.

“Where _were_ you this morning brother? Your door was unlocked and you were definitely not in there. I could not find you anywhere and you requested Athena block your location temporarily.”

“I simply wished to get away, is that too much to ask?” Hanzo sat down next to Genji while McCree sat across from the two of them. McCree brought his coffee cup up to his lips and watched the two of them.

“Yes! But you are… _you_ , Hanzo. You don’t just run away on a whim. You are my overly strict to a schedule brother.”

“Perhaps I felt like changing it up. Maybe next I’ll shave off part of my hair and get piercings,” Hanzo joked, poking at the reheated rice.

“Yeah and you’re just as likely to tell me you’re gay. I’m gonna go see where Angela went,” Genji growled, standing up from the table and walking away without another word.

McCree just looked at Hanzo with wide eyes over his cup, he didn’t even need to say what he was thinking out loud for Hanzo to know exactly what he wanted to know.

“No, he does not. Father told me from young age it was not an option so I simply told myself that it was not an option, though that was a long time ago. I realized after I left the clan that I am allowed to have my own choices, ” Hanzo sighed, shoving rice into his mouth so he didn’t have to talk more.

“Nah, honey. I was wonderin’ if you was serious about that haircut and the piercin’s. Sounds real sexy if you ask me.”

“Shut your mouth and eat your food. We have training to catch up on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about mchanzo!
> 
> twitter: @sailorbiscuit
> 
> [edit] Thank you for all the comments! It means a lot to me! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
> I'll be sure to keep writing!


End file.
